supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cap Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...." Gloria: "My word, this family is so huge!" Announcer: "Gloria returns to her hometown of Manhattan to help out a family with a thousand adopted children beating the Sevick Family." screams Cap Family House witnesses a mansion with 6 floors Meeting the children from Japan [Gloria sees Shinji, Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Kai, Mao, Hikari, Kasumi, Tariko, Shizuka, Takao, Kenji, Yukina, Mako, Sakura, Yoshi, Daisuke, Toshio, Yusake and Hiromi watching Pokemon Black and White] Gloria: "Hello, how are you?" Japanese vigintuplets look back, confused Marci: "They have a hard time speaking English." Gloria: "Maybe I can teach them English." is seen playing with her Cubchoo plush is seen playing with her Pikachu and Eevee plushies is seen playing her Pokemon White 2 game Gloria: "And how old are they?" Marci: "They are all 6." is seen dressed in a pink kimono Kids from Brazil Marci: "Now Gloria, I would like you meet Godiva, Batte, Dimas, Ivy, Kokumo, Gijima, Leonel, Odom, Jojo, Meleni, Lobo, Naolin, Lovell, Malika, Tandra, Sally, Rexford, Coloma, Margarida and Nemesio." Meeting the Children from Venezuela Marci: "This is Alejandro, Yoli, Julio, Yosibell, Liam, Viki, Osmer, Winy, Lavena, Gliosmar...and there's Arnoldo, Fidel, Simón, José, Xavier, Manuela, Joaquín, Isaías, Eleazar and Juana." Kids from South Korea goes to the 2nd floor and meets Kwan, Joon-ho, Hyun-jung, Kum-ja, Kun-sun, Jae-hwa, Jin, Ja-hoon, Jung, Chul, Hae, Jin-ho, Gab-do, Eun-mi, Eun jung, Eun-young, Joo-chan, Eui-kon, Ji-Kwong, Ha-Neul and Eunkyhung is having patsbingsu Introducing the children from Algeria Matthew: "We have Ahmed, Amira, Asma, Ghazala, Sami, Basem, Betsy, Samia, Bilal, Mustafa, Hakeem, Islam, Shada, Samiah, Saïd, Aīcha, Farid, Fatima, Faridah and Gabir." Meeting the kids from Ghana Matthew: "There's Adika, Abam, Sisi, Anane, Anum, Jojo, Tawiah, Awotwe, Ozigbodi, Yaa, Kukua, Adeben, Adusa, Agyeman, Kwaku, Kunto, Lumusi, Quaashire, Atu and Ankoma." Children from Togo Matthew: "Over there are Hana, Harumi, Keiji, Conner, Kale, Koen, Hina, Backer, Améyo, Bella, Yasmine, Adjaratou, Agnes, Lucie, Pascal, Emmanuel, Kossi, Kwami, Camih and Isabelle." Vigintuplets from Kenya Marci: "There's Noorkisaruni, Bonface, Habiba, Lisimba, Pasua, Obama, Kipenzi, Chuki, Faiza, Clemo, Hawa, Akello, Verdez, Lameck, Amos, Gakere, Bayyina, Sisya, Nonier and Wambua." Meeting the vigintuplets from Ireland Gloria: "Who are these kids?" Marci: "Their names are Donovan, Pierce, Margaret, Melvyn, Raicheal, Tibbot, Ealga, Jarlath, Hinolair, Conor, Lilas, Delaney, Teagan, Finn, Declan, Riley, Graham, Cara, Darby and Archibald." Introducing the children from Sweden Gloria: "Hey, who are these kids drawing on papers?" Marci: "We have Ebba, Vilda, Saga, Ester, Scout, Dolph, Ulrika...and there's Bobby, Dagmar, John, Peter, Björn, Alexandra, Melinda, Anton, Inger, Fanny, Lena, Jonna and Kåre." Meeting the Children from France comes into a room and sees Eclair, Lucas, Louis, Camille, Enzo, Hugo, Chloé, Marie, Matteo, Ynès, Ethan, Noah, Emma, Catherine, Henri, André, Pierre, Suzanne, Françoise and Sylvie. Gloria: "How old are they?" Marci: "They are 5." Catherine: "Bonjour, Gloria. How do you do?" Kids from North Korea Matthew: "We have Han-yong, Hye-rim, Jong-nam, Hye-rang, Jong-nam, Jong-Chul, Young-Hee, Jong-un, Yong-rim, Yong-il, Pong-ju, Min-ki, Min-Jung, Ji Min, Young-mi, Woo-sung, Tae-won, Sun-woo, Young-Chul and Min-seo." Meeting the children from Zambia Gloria: "And who are these kids?" Marci: "Their names are Jafar, David, Chisomo, Miriam, Zvpdon, Saasa, Sonkwe, Shex, Albertina, Perina, Pangzenghui, Mwenya, Febian, Cheyenne, Wamunyima, Chaka, Silvestor, Stephen, Lumamba and Nascimanto," Kids from Colombia Marci: "There's Sherdian, Enrique, Luis Eduardo, Juan Carlos, Sapphira, Rodrigo Alberto, Saul Antonio, Gabriel, Abriella, Luz Marina, Sandra Milena, Natalia, Luz, María del Carmen, Alma, Lorena, Cezar, Pedro, Ellamae and Chalissa." Meeting the children from Denmark goes to the front room and meets Sebastian, Frida, Storm, Josefine, Anton, Laura, Ida, Selma, Rasmus, Maja, Mikkel, Nanna, Magnus, Freja, Sander, Alberte, Emil, Malou, Felix and Mathilde playing and building with LEGO block towers Marci: "These are our 18-month-old vigintuplets from Denmark." Gloria: "Hello!" Introducing the vigintuplets from Belgium Marci: "Over there in the living room is Matilda, Tommie....and there's Adelbert, Anique, Clara, Coen, Elise...and we also have Dietger, Aimeus, Benard, Florent, Florinda, Gonda, Lieve, Roos, Lisa, Loy, Milou, Renate and Veerle." Meeting the kids from Poland Gloria: "Who are those kids here eating lunch?" Marci: "That's Jadwiga, Jola, Madej, Jacek, Jerzy,...and there's Adamski, Adelina, Beata, Anna, Rola, Mila, Ola, Estera, Artur, Natalia, Danica, Pela, Krzysztof, Staly and Marcin." Children from Mexico goes in and meets Axayacatl, Zeltzin, Acacitli, Chantico, Ayauhcihuatl, Chicomecoatl, Atlacaya, Itzli, Atl, Chantico, Papantzin, Motecuhzoma Mayahuel, Tepin, Xochitl, Papan, Acolhnahuaca, Macuilmalinal, Atotoztli and Izel Gloria: "Why hello there, everyone!" Chantico: "Hola, Gloria!" Gloria: "How old are you all?" Papantzin: "Somos los ocho años de edad." (Translates to: "We are all eight years old.") Kids from Israel Matthew: "we have Ariel, Ben-Gurion, Even, Gil, Golda, Maor, Tzabar, Ronia, Netanya, Yonatan, Hadassa, Abrahem, Ananiah, Balfour, Ayalah, Navah, Yinon, Zivah, Hagar and Tzahala." Kids from Malaysia Marci: "There's Hakimi, Zara, Alya, Nurul, Hannah, Qaseh, Arissa, Mohamed, Ashley, Marcus, Aqil, Jayden, Ethan, Irfan, Rayyan, Ian, Adrianna, Isaac, Sarah and Alyssa." Kids from Scotland goes out and meets Leslie, Brodie, Blake, Evan, Fraser, Duncan, Christy, Scott, Blair, Jamie, Isobel, Ainsleigh, Lindsay, Annabel, Tavia, Bonnie, Kenzy, Dallas, Cameron and Tara Vigintuplets from Chile sees Nulpi, Lucero, Yenien, Tamara, Lilen, Zahndra, Yerimen, Cristobal, Javeria, Manuel, Hector, Marco, Ricardo, Esteban, Jorge, Juan, Ignacio, Macarena and Romina Meeting the kids from Uganda Matthew: "We have Mwanje, Nabulungi, Masani, Kissa, Karutunda, Karukuma, Abbo, Mangeni, Nabirye, Sanyu, Nasiche, Sematida, Namono, Opio...and there's Nanjala, Derrick, Tibyangye, Tombe, Wesesa and Zilaba." Introducing the children from India Marci: "This is Abeer, Gandha, Hardik, Kaksi, Kakshi, Kami, Kuber, Mukut, Mahaki, Malini, Malika, Nikhat, Prem, Sugandha, Shefali, Subash, Shushma, Sourabh, Kaksi and Parimal." Meeting the kids from Ecuador Introducing the children from Bangladesh Kids from Thailand Children from New Zealand Marci: "Over there is Helen, Taika, Gaston, Toa, Niki, Merata, Rudall, Gaylene, Costa, Gustav..." Vigintuplets from the Netherlands Introducing the children from Switzerland Meeting the children from Norway Kids from Bolivia Kids from Libya Kids from Canada goes into a room and meets Martin, Avril, Celine, Justin, Gordy, Adolph, Kadim, Alannah, Demarco, Emma-Lee, Drayden, Ebony, Elijah, Jo-Beth, Johnpaul, Jody, Gavin, Julessa, Karessa and Hank Gloria: "Hi! How are you?" Ebony: "We are doing good, thank you." Gloria: "How old are you all?" Emma-Lee: "We are 3." Gloria: "Nice to meet all of you!" presents flowers for Gloria Avril: "I brought some flowers for you, Gloria." Gloria: "How sweet of you." Marci: "These are the Canadian vigintuplets. They are all well-behaved except for Celine. Celine was recently expelled from preschool due to bullying other children." Kids from Vietnam Marci: "We have Ed, Kim, Lu...and there's Chi, Chau, Cam, Binh, Huy, De, Cuc, Ly, Hong, Mai, Thuc, Tu, Vãn, Yen, Long, Bao and Kim Cuc." introducing the children from Pakistan Kids from Turkey Gloria: "Who are these kids from Turkey anyway?" Matthew: "We have Adem, Elma, Huri, Maja, Ayla, Baris, Su, Esma, Guül, Sukru, Husamettin, Feza, Gizem, Pembe, Inci, Kelebek, Jebran, Oz, Tolga and Umit." Children from Finland [Gloria goes up to the fifth floor and meets Outi, Jyrki, Minna, Sami, Aini, Toivo, Inka, Miska, Pinja, Mikko, Selka, Saku, Aama, Joni, Henna, Jussi, Mikaela, Siiri, Jani and Tatu playing with their Angry Birds plushes] Kids from Hungary Kids from Egypt Marci: "We have Marik, Hosni, Anwar, Nadia, Menna, Madiha, Laila..." Kids from Argentina Kids from Greece goes to the kitchen and meets Cyrano, Delia, Bazil, Kaylee, Nicole, Lily, Alexander, Colin, Olivia, Sophia, Denny, Kalonice, Kassandra, Lysander, Sirena, Linus, Lyris, Maurice, Madge and Mariano Meeting the children from England appears Gloria: "Hi, Dennis!" Dennis: "Welcome, you bratty woman!" throws a bag of Percy Pigs at Gloria Marci: "That is Dennis. Over there is Minty, Oliver, Jacob, Gardenia, Violet, Joshua, Aggie, Beatrix, Burrell, Fuchsia, Murgatroyd, Charlie, Thomas, James, Alfie, Caimbrie, Harry, Willliam and Alicia," is hugging her Pudsey Bear is reading a book to her Pudsey Bear Marci: "Gardenia, Violet and Minty are well behaved, but Dennis is not. You see, Dennis has been expelled from all 3 schools last year." Matthew: "Since we ran out of schools, he is being homeschooled instead." Meeting the children from South Africa goes into the parlor and meets Aaliyah, Moses, Ayanda, Maletsatsi, Fikile, Botle, Molapo, Tau, Polo, Nthofeela, Palesa, Nandi, Basetsana, Dintle, Nokresimesi, Moshe, Banele, Mareka, Butholezwe and Filemone Marci: "These children from South Africa are my main concern, especially the eldest, Moses. He encourages his younger vigintuplet siblings to do bad things." Meeting the children from Spain goes into a den and meets Blanca, Miguel, Monica, Carlos, Lorena, Pedro, Silvia, Jordi, Julia, Aaron, Andrea, Javier, Lucia, Antonio, Lorena, Raul, Aitana, Enrique, Candela and Sergio Meeting the children from Saudi Arabia goes into a room and meets Romaisa, Mariam, Aryan, Rida, Arham, Adyan, A'yan, Afreen, Aamish, Ammarah, Saba, Ejaz, Lama, Yara, A'azz, Sohail, Irfan, Faheen, Aabida and Laila Meeting the Children from China goes to the dining room and meets Mulan, Hao, Ming-Hoa, Li Ming, Fang, Kong, Da-Xia, Kun, Jing-Wei, Kang, Ling, Xi-Wang, Mei-Lin, Xiaoping, Xin, Zhong, Yan-yan, Piao, Jiao-jie and Zhu Marci: "Mulan is the eldest among her biological vigintuplet siblings. In China, they have a one child policy, so their biological mother abandoned them at an orphanage as infants. Their favorite food is rice." Meeting the Children from Russia Gloria: "Right over there is Kobe, Anya, Demetri, Larisa, Gawel, Kilys, Micro, Orya, Mylo, Nadine, Panas, Ninja, Vladimir, Irina, Pavel, Jania, Sashenka, Laika, Waclaw and Yelena and they are almost 2 years old." is reading an Anastasia picture book is looking at an American Tail picture book Meeting the children from Iceland Marci: "We have Ísak, Katrin, Iris, Bjorn, Einor, Harpa, Inga, Oskar, Dagur, Gunnar, Júlíus, Hermann, Thordius, Ragheidur, Gudny, Brynjar, Anita, Einor, Tinna and Emil." Oskar: "Velkomin heim til okkar, Gloria!" (Translation: "Welcome to our house, Gloria!") Gloria: "Nice to meet you." Kids from Australia goes into the backyard and meets Ellora, Vixen, Bindi, Shanu, Sowmya, Tobias, Guransh, Rasta, Tabrez, Runee, Fadumo, Areeba, Aace, Cody, Zaya, Rhythm, Chameleon, Zarish, Suja and Reggae Cody: "G'day, Gloria!" Observation Begins Dennis (One of the vigintuplets from England): "You stupid Italian hag, shut the (bleep) up!" Marci: "Hey, I do not appreciate you being racist to me just because I was born in Italy." to Moses (one of the vigintuplets from South Africa, talking to his other vigintuplet siblings): "Yo, dudes! We South Africans own a party limo so we can party all day with our pals and go to the mall tonight to steal stuff!" Aaliyah: "Oh, yeah! Party!" South African vigintuplets scramble into the party limo and drive away Marci: "Come back, now!" Moses: "So long, suckers!" Monica (One of the vigintuplets from Spain): "No espere por nosotros!" (Translates to: "Don't wait up for us!") Polo: "Losers!" cut to: is in the kitchen talking to Marci Gloria: "Did any of your kids ruin any holidays?" Marci: "Of course! Christmas was ho-ho-horrible! At the mall, our South African vigintuplets stole from stores and the security guards caught them when they stole a few items. When we went to a Christmas Carol play, Mulan and some of her vigintuplet siblings ruined it by tearing the curtains with a knife and destroying the scenery on stage by setting it on fire. The South African vigintuplets, Mulan, Dennis, and several of the other kids found nothing but coal in their stocking on Christmas day. Also on Christmas dinner, they started a food fight. On New Year's Eve, the South African vigintuplets decided to steal a few things from the mall including cigarettes and drugs. They also partied with Moses' best friend named James at his house without permission and they all got into bottles of vodka. They also used fireworks without permission and started a fire that was so large it burned down one home. Moses' friend's mom and I got a call from the police stating all of the information about this incident. They were arrested and charged for doing so and got put in jail for a period of 2 weeks and they missed the ball drop at times square." Gloria: "What about Thanksgiving, St. Valentine's Day, Halloween, Easter, and St. Patrick's Day?" Marci: "Thanksgiving was nothing but a disaster. The kids had a food fight. Mulan begged for rice instead of turkey. They also played football in the house when we asked them to play the game outside." Gloria: "How did Halloween go?" Marci: "It was downright awful. Mulan ran in the streets and then peed on it, which I found utterly disgusting. Dennis threw rocks and other objects at a neighbor's house. Celine shouted "Trick or Poopyhead" towards one of the neighbors. When we returned home. Mulan gobbled up the rest of her siblings' candy. Also, the South African vigintuplets purchased some dynamite and bombs on eBay and they threw it at my car. It was damaged and they attacked the Japanese vigintuplets with a hammer and stabbed them all with knives. They were arrested and charged for vandalism, destruction of public property and assault by the police because of this." Marci: "As for St. Patrick's Day it was a disaster. The Malaysian vigintuplets got intoxicated during a parade. They began throwing up and they got sick. One of them threw up on Tariko's green kimono." Gloria: "My word...." Matthew: "Fourth of July was terrible." Gloria: "How so?" Matthew: "St. Valentine's Day was abysmal. When we were at a Valentine's day festival, the trouble began. Gloria: "How so?" Marci: "Well, Catherine was looking forward to this day by exchanging Valentine cards and wearing the special Valentine party dress in her kindergarten Valentine's Day class party. I brought some eclairs, which are Catherine's favorite dessert, to the party." Observation Continues Dennis: "Ed is such a skinny loser!" (laughs) Ed: "Ngăn chặn nó, bạn đang chĩa ra niềm vui của tôi!" (Translates to: "Stop it, you are poking fun of me!") Dennis: "Hey, Yoshi! Can Mario ride you?!" Yoshi: "デニスは、私をからかってはいけない、してください！" (Translation: "Dennis, don't make fun of me, please!") Catherine: "Dennis, vous quittez Yoshi seul, ou je vais te dire Maman!" (Translation: "Dennis, you leave Yoshi alone, or I'll tell Mommy!") Dennis: "Catherine, you look stupid with that dumb-looking hat!" snatches Catherine's red beret from her Catherine: "Hey! Rends-moi ça!" (Translation: "Hey! Give that back!") Dennis: "NO!" Parent Meeting The Phone Call Nicole: "Hello, who is this calling, please?" is at the vet with her dog, Lucy Family Schedule Dennis pokes fun of Matthew Dennis: "Daddy is a four-eyes!" Matthew: "Stop poking fun of me, mate!" Dennis: "You are a nerdy (bleep)!" Matthew: "I said stop it!" Dennis: "Well, you are a bratty nerd! (bleep) YOU!" Matthew: "That langauge shall not be tolerated under any circumstances." Dennis: "Dad, you are a four-eyed freak! You can be in a freak show!" Matthew: "Dennis, that is enough." Around the World Reward Chart Gloria: "I introduced the Around the World Reward Chart for the parents." Gloria: "I would like you to use the Around the World Reward Chart to reward your children when they reach their goal." Marci: "Sounds good." Matthew: "Brilliant if you ask me!" Discipline Gloria: "It wasn't long before the Chinese vigintuplets wanted rice, but the parents said they are having vegetables for tonight. They then threw a fit." Yan-yan: "我討厭蔬菜!" (Translation:"I hate vegetables!") Marci: "Yan-yan, we are having vegetables, sweetie." Yan-yan: "但我們想飯!" (Translation: "But we wanted rice!") and her other vigintuplet siblings scream at the top of their lungs Gloria: "Marci, I would like you to give the kids a warning, and if they misbehave, place them in timeout." Marci: "Guys, this is your warning, if you don't come with us to eat your veggies, you are going in timeout. Do you understand?" throws her plate of veggies against the wall Marci: "Right! Naughty Circle!" Mulan: "不，我不想去超时t!" (Translates to: "No, I don't wanna go to time out!") places Mulan onto the Naughty Circle Marci: "You were placed on the Naughty Circle because you didn't listen when you were asked to eat your vegetables." minutes later Mulan: "Sorry, mommy." Marci: "Thank you. I accept your apology." and Mulan hug Onward Dining Out Hostess: "Party of...1,002?" Marci, Chikayo, Tariko, Kasumi, Satoshi, Kenji, Chul, Camille, A'azz, Cameron, Cristobal, Cyrano, Colin, Rhythm, Fang, Charlie, Kai, Caimbrie, Chantico, Mulan, Yan-yan, Moses, Yukina, Mao, Catherine, Chloé, Christy, Celine, Cody, Chameleon, Yoshi, Mei Lin, Carlos, Candela and the rest of the family are seated at a restaurant Celine: "These carrots are yucky!" Mulan: "我不喜欢芹菜!" (Translation: "I don't like celery!") Dennis: "I am not gonna try spinach!" pushes her bowl of carrots away from her Henri: "Sacre bleu!" Stay in Bed Gloria: "The younger kids refused to go to bed and wanted to stay up extra late doing activities." Celine: "We don't wanna go to bed!" Marci: "Celine. You need to sleep. It's bedtime." Mulan: "I'm not sleepy." Yan-yan: "Me neither!" Mulan: "I'm not ready to go night-night!" Celine: "I am not tired, mommy!" Marci: "Come on, it's bedtime, everybody!" is fast asleep with her Madeline doll Learn English Gloria: "I taught the sets of vigintuplets that do not understand English very well some English via Learn English." Gloria: "I will teach you some English with a special video." Drug Disposal Gloria: "I decided to dispose all the drugs the teenage kids were using." Baby Log Gloria: "Since mom and dad often lose track of keeping an eye on the babies, I decided to give them the baby log." The Russian Vigintuplets' 2nd Birthday Party Gloria: "When the Russian vigintuplets turned 2, they had an Anastasia-themed birthday party." opens her present to an Anastasia Alexandra and Nicholas Hinged trinket box she has received from her friend Josie Anya: "Спасибо, Джози! Вы самые лучшие!" (Translates to: "Thanks, Josie! You are the best!") opens her present to an Anastasia soundtrack opens her present to an Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok CD-ROM Gawel: "Thank you, mommy, for throwing this party for me and my siblings." Gloria: "But it wasn't long until some of the kids ruined the party." [Moses changes the Anastasia music to On Fire by Lil Wayne] Marci: "Mamma mia! Who changed the music?" points to Moses Marci: "MOSES TOTO CAP!" knocks over the buffet table Marci: "Mulan, stop!" Mommy and Me Lin is seen creating a dragon sculpture out of clay Marci: "Nice sculpture, Mei Lin." Mei Lin:“谢谢你，妈妈。” (Translates to: "Thank you, mommy.") is seen creating a swan scuplture Matthew: "Yukina, that is a beautiful sculpture! I like it!" Yukina: "ありがとう、お父さん。" (Translates to: "Thanks, dad.") see Catherine creating a poodle sculpture Marci: "Oh, Catherine. That poodle looks very nice." Gloria: "Mei Lin, Catherine, and Yukina created their sculptures of a dragon, poodle and a swan respectively, but Mulan, Moses, and Celine began to act up and destroyed them." Lin cries Marci: "Mulan, sit on the Naughty Circle. You don't destroy your sister's property. That wasn't nice, she worked so hard on that dragon." Matthew: "Celine, you too. Now stay on the Naughty Pit. That was not very nice of you to ruin your sister's swan, she work very hard to make that." Marci: "Also, Moses. You are placed on the Naughty Swivel because you destroyed your sister's poodle. Now stay there for 17 minutes, and do not move." Moses: "YOU ITALIAN SWINE! (Bleep) YOU!!! YOU SUCK!!!!!" Gloria: "Just ignore it, Marci." ignores the insult escapes and kicks Marci and Matthew in the private area Marci: "Celine escaped. What do I do now?" Gloria: "Take her back to the Naughty Pit and deposit 2 more beanbags. Say nothing to her." returns Celine to the Naughty Pit and deposits 2 more beanbags and walks away escapes and goes in his party limo with his biological vigintuplet siblings and drives away goes outside and notices the party limo driving away Marci: "Hold on, stop! You are not supposed to drive away from me while you have to stay in the Naughty Swivel." party limo stops Marci: "You guys must get out of the limousine this instant." in the party limo gets out Marci: "Thank you. As for you, Moses. Go back to the Naughty Swivel and start your timeout over." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties